


Stuck

by chrrycxke



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Groping, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrrycxke/pseuds/chrrycxke
Summary: Jaemin was having trouble trying out clothes so when he saw Jeno, his boyfriend, who happened to be shopping as well asked him for some help.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my friends so.. happy birthday idiot <3

I was looking through varieties of clothes. I came to the decision that it was time to upgrade my wardrobe even if it was just a few shirts. Ive been looking for a few hours now yet nothing really cought my eyes. It was summertime and i wanted something that would look nice yet wont suffocate me when i walk down the street.

“cant a boy find a nice shirt to buy?” I mumbled as i walked into an athletics store. They had shoes, shorts, sweaters, windbreakers, shirts, sweatpants and socks. They had lots of accessories to. I made my way to the shirts and i picked out a random shirt and some sweats. Nothing special.

I browsed around until my eyes landed on a whindbreaker. It was from Nike, the top was white while the bottom half was black. I walked over to it and grabbed a medium. Its thin enough to not wear a shirt under so i took it and went to the changing rooms.

I was in room #6 and tried on the windbreaker as if it were a shirt. After a few pictures i decided to buy it and while taking it off yhe zipper got stuck, “fuck.”

Jeno POV  
i had just finished trying on clothes and was about to go to the paying area when i heard someone cuss. This person sounded so, so familiar “Jaemin? Jaemin is that you?”

I heard shufflinga ns then the door clicked open “Jeno? Oh thank god! Can you help me?” He asked and i slipped inside the room. 

I snickered “you look good babe” i smiled at him as he glared at me “haha funny. Help me! I cant take it off!” He yelled and i sighed. He leaned back against the mirror as i tried to get the zipper unstuck.

“Jaem its like really stuck! What did you do!?”

“Nothing! I literally just put it on and i was gonna take it off and the zipper got stuck!”

I sighed frustrated as i kept trying to unzip the damn jacket. I stopped for a bit and just stared at Jaemin. His eyebrows were furrowed in fristration, he was toying with his lip which I picked up as a nervous habit of his. He looked hot. Like how does someone look so good when they’re angry? I stared at his lips and i slowly found myself leaning in. 

Jaemin POV  
I hate this stupid jacket with my whole being. Like this shit costs $45 yet the damn zipper fucking broke aready and i didnt even buy it yet thank god Jeno was here to help me- hes kissing me.

My eyes went wide when i felt lips against mine. Hes kissing me, hes kissing me, hes kissing me, hes kissing me, holy shit its happening, oh my god i cant believe- he pulled back shit.

He smiled shyly “sorry did you not like it? Im moving too fast arent i?” I stared at him and i felt my cheeks start to burn up. I shook my head “NO! I mean nah it its fine really. I-i liked it.” I stuttered out making him laugh and damn i love his eye smile so much.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck “i really liked it” i whispered and leaned in for another kiss. On the outside i was pretty calm but on the inside bitch dont get me started i died! Na Jaemin? Nah that fucker was dead.

Jeno wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me against the mirror. I smiled as our lips moved against each others in synch. We’ve been dating for 2 months now yet I wasn’t used to kissing him just yet. 

I felt something proding againt my lips and gasped. Jeno’s tongue. I moaned lightly as his tongue slid into my mouth. I felt his hands gripping my waist. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his torso pulling him in closer. My hands found his hair and I tugged on it causing him to groan.

I smirked against his lips and tilted my head to deepen the kiss. His hands roamed around my chest and I felt my skin was on fire. Goodness look at what you do to me Lee Jeno. Once air became a necessity we pulled away, a string of saliva was connecting from our lips. He smiled and pecked my lips one more time before leaning in and whispering in my ear “i got it off” he said with a smirk on his lips.

He then took my legs and unwrapped them from arround his waist, placed both of his hands on my hips and laughed as i stared at him stupidly “huh?” He smiled at me and pointed towards my chest “I got the zipper unstuck. You’re free now babe.” 

I looked down and saw that the windbreaker was unzipped and my chest was exposed. I crossed my arms over my chest and he snickered “i’ll see you around?” He asked as he picked up his clothes and slipped out of the room.

“Fucking Lee Jeno. Just wait till i get my revenge” I mumbled angrily as i took the stupid windbreaker off and tugged my shirt on. I glared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was messy, my lips were swollen and my cheeks were flushed red. I didnt even bother buying anything and stomped my way out of the store.

“Jeno, imma poison your noodles you little bitch” i continued to mumbles as i walked to my car and drove off.


End file.
